Über die Jahre hinweg
by ForeverKate
Summary: Das Leben der McLeods in kleineren Etappen, so wie es hätte sein können.2. Kapitel online am 04.11.2007
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Über die Jahre hinweg...

Inhalt: Die Geschichte verläuft in kleineren Etappen des Lebens der McLeods und später auch noch denen der anderen Charaktere. Um die Anfangssituation vielleicht nicht ganz so verwirrend erscheinen zu lassen, hier mal eine kurze Angabe des Alters, in der die McLeods jetzt sind:

Claire: 7 Jahre

Tess: 4 Jahre

Adam: 5 Jahre

Grace: 7 Jahre

Regan: 4 Jahre

Jasmine: 3 Jahre

Na ja...mehr gibt es im Moment einfach noch nicht zu sagen...ich bin einfach mal gespannt, wie das Kapitel jetzt ankommt, je nachdem werde ich schauen, ob es sich lohnt, weiterzuschreiben ;)

**Über die Jahre hinweg...**

Kapitel 1 

„Claire! Tess!", hallte es durch das große Haupthaus von Drover's Run, einer der größten, prächtigsten und ältesten Farmen im australischen Outback rund um Adelaide.

Die Stimme der Frau klang weich, aber dennoch bestimmend.

Kurze Zeit später hörte man ein Stockwerk über der schön eingerichteten Küche Fußgetrappel. Stufen wurden heruntergerannt, leises Kichern ertönte und schließlich standen die zwei soeben Gerufenen in der Tür zu Küche.

„Ja, Mom!", sagten beide zeitgleich, grinsten und liefen dann auf ihre Plätze.

Claire Louise McLeod, 7 Jahre alt und Teresa Charlotte McLeod, 4 Jahre alt, waren nicht nur Schwestern sondern auch die allerbesten Freunde.

„Wo habt ihr denn schon wieder gesteckt?", fragte Ruth Silverman-McLeod vorwurfsvoll und blickte in das Gesicht ihrer Tochter Tess.

„Tess und ich haben Höhlen gebaut! Wir haben Eberjagd gespielt.", sagte Claire dazwischen.

Sofort warf Tess ein: „Ja, aber nächstes Mal bin ich wieder mit Bestimmen dran. Dann spielen wir Teeparty."

„Nur über meine Leiche!", grinste Claire und stand dann von ihrem Stuhl auf, um vor Tess in Deckung zu gehen, die zeitgleich aufsprang, um ihre ältere Schwester um den Tisch zu jagen.

„Claire! Tess! Wie oft habe ich euch schon gesagt, dass die Küche kein Spielplatz ist. Jetzt setzt euch bitte hin! Jack wird in ein paar Minuten mit eurem Onkel von der Eberjagd zurückkommen."

Sofort saßen die Geschwister wieder auf ihren Plätzen.

„Wo sind denn Grace, Regan und Jasmine?", fragte Tess neugierig.

„Hannah ist mit den dreien in die Stadt gefahren. Grace braucht genau wie du neue Schulsachen.", sagt Ruth, stupst Claire auf die Nasenspitze und dreht sich dann wieder zum Herd, um die Kartoffeln umzufüllen.

„Morgen geht ja die Schule wieder los...", murmelte Claire gelangweilt.

„Ich muss noch nicht in die Schule.", sagte Tess feixend.

„Du bist ja auch noch nicht alt genug, Liebes.", sagte Ruth und strich ihrer Tochter das hellblonde Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Geh und binde dir deine Haare zusammen. Sonst musst du sie heute Abend wieder waschen, weil du mehr Soße im Haar hast, als im Mund."

Claire musste kichern, während Tess aufstand und nach oben in ihr Zimmer tapste.

Ein paar Minuten später hörte Claire zwei Autos vorfahren. Anscheinend waren Jack und Hugh zeitgleich mit Hannah und ihren Cousinen angekommen.

„Darf ich Daddy begrüßen?", fragte Claire. Sie wusste, dass Ruth es eigentlich nicht mochte, wenn vor dem Essen ein solches Gezeter aufgeführt wurde.

Doch heute war ihre Stiefmutter gelassen und ruhig. „Na geh schon.", sagte sie.

Claire stand auf, zog ihren Pferdeschwanz fest und rannte dann nach draußen, wo Jack seine Arme schon offen hatte, um Claire zu begrüßen.

„Liebling! Na, hattest du einen tollen Tag?", fragte Jack und strich seiner Ältesten über den Kopf.

Claire nickte eifrig. „Er war wundervoll. Ich und Tess haben wieder gespielt, wie du und Onkel Hugh auf Eberjagd gehen."

„Tatsächlich? Wo ist denn deine Schwester?", fragte Jack. Claire zuckte mit den Schultern, als hätte sie vergessen, dass diese nach oben in ihr Zimmer gegangen ist, um sich Spangen ins Haar zu machen.

„Claire, jetzt lass deinen Dad doch erst einmal ins Haus kommen.", rügte Hannah, die nun ebenfalls aus dem hinteren Auto ausstieg und Jasmine an ihrer Hand hatte.

Grace, Regan und Jasmine waren alles Hannahs und Hughs Kinder. Grace war nur ein paar Monate jünger als Claire, während Regan ziemlich zeitgleich mit Tess auf die Welt gekommen war. Jasmine war das Nesthäkchen, sie war gerade einmal drei Jahre alt und sah die Welt noch mit ziemlich anderen Augen.

Auch Claire und Tess hatten noch einen Bruder. Adam.

Adam war heute mit Hugh und Jack auf der Eberjagd gewesen. Er war der einzige Junge und deswegen ziemlich stolz auf sich.

Claire konnte Adam nicht leiden. Sie gab ihm die Schuld daran, dass ihre Mum, Prudence, gestorben war.

‚Wenn Adam nicht geboren worden wäre, dann hätte ich meine Mama jetzt noch!', hatte sie am Tag der Beerdigung gesagt und war dann weinend in ihr Zimmer gelaufen.

Jack wusste, dass es für Claire sehr schwer war, die Mutter verloren zu haben. Er versuchte alles, um sowohl Claire als auch Adam ein gerechter Vater zu werden. Und Tess liebte er natürlich auch.

„Leute, was ist denn hier draußen für ein Aufstand?", rief plötzlich eine andere Stimme durch das Chaos. Alle drehten sich um. Meg Fountain stand in der Tür, die Kochschürze um den Hals gebunden und den Kochlöffel in der rechten Hand.

„Kommt schon rein, Kinder und lasst eure Väter erst einmal etwas verschnaufen."

Sie zählte die Kinder nacheinander ab, bis alle im Haus verschwunden waren.

„Händewaschen nicht vergessen!", rief sie über die Menge hinweg und fing auf dem Weg zurück in die Küche Jasmine ein, die neugierig an den Herd gelaufen war.

„Na, na, nicht so schnell, meine Liebe!", sagte Meg, legte den Kochlöffel beiseite und hob Jasmine dann in die Höhe. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dich verbrennst."

Ruth drehte sich zu der Haushälterin um. „Richtiger kleiner Wildfang.", sagt sie kopfschüttelnd.

Meg schien der selben Meinung zu sein. Während Jasmine ihren kleinen Ausflug lustig fand und vor sich hin grinste, war Meg beschäftigt, Hannah zu finden.

Schließlich war sie im Badezimmer gelandet, wo sich ein kleiner Haufen voller Kinder versammelt hatte.

„Hannah, die Kleine wollte mal wieder auf Entdeckungstour gehen!", rief Meg über die Köpfe der Kinder hinweg.

Hannah drehte sich um, die gerade eben ihre Mittlere davon überzeugen musste, dass Wasser mit Seife in Verbindung besser sauber machte.

„Danke dir, Meg! Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wo mir der Kopf steht. Sie ist in der Stadt schon zweimal im Kaufhaus davongelaufen.", sagte sie, quetschte sich an Grace vorbei und nahm dann Jasmine auf den Arm.

„Ich hab Hunger!", rief Jasmine freudig und drängelte dann, wieder auf den Boden gelassen zu werden.

„Gleich mein Liebling, erst werden die schmutzigen Hände gewaschen.", sagte Hannah.

Meg grinste. „Grace, Regan! Seid ihr fertig? Dann ab mit euch ins Esszimmer!", rief sie und scheuchte die beiden Geschwister nach draußen.

Nach einer Viertelstunde war das Chaos endlich gebändigt.

Tess und Claire saßen gemeinsam mit Adam neben ihrem Vater, Grace und Regan saßen gegenüber. Der Tisch reichte gerade so für alle Personen. Selbst Meg hatte einen Platz gefunden und sich zwischen Hannah und Hugh gequetscht. Jasmine, die auf Hannahs Schoß saß, klatschte mehrmals in die Hände. Dann herrschte endlich Stille.

„Seid ihr auch alle brav gewesen?", wollte Hugh von seinen Töchtern wissen. Er wusste, dass vor allem Grace und Regan gerne einmal einen kleinen Scherz machten oder sich stritten.

„Jasmine ist abgehauen. Zwei Mal gleich. Mum hat schon fast eine Krise bekommen, nachdem sie an der Kasse ausgerufen wurde." Regan musste kichern, während sie sich eine Portion Kartoffeln in den Mund schob.

„Und hast du alles für die Schule bekommen, Grace?"

„Hm.", sagte Grace. Sie würde jetzt die zweite Klasse besuchen, genauso wie Claire. Die beiden besuchten ein Internat in Adelaide, in das sie ab morgen auch wieder gehen würden. Adam besuchte eine Jungenschule, die nur den Vormittag überdauerte, da er schon von klein auf an der Arbeit auf der Farm beteiligt werden sollte. Immerhin war er der einzige Sohn von Jack. Er würde den ganzen Betrieb später einmal erben. Das sagte Jack jedes Mal und sah Adam dabei stolz an. Claire warf Adam dann immer einen säuerlichen und eifersüchtigen Blick zu.

„Das Essen schmeckt wieder köstlich!", lobte Hugh und Meg errötete leicht. „Ruth hat gut mit angepackt.", sagt sie und füllte sich eine Portion Kartoffeln auf den Teller.

„Wenn ich euch zwei nicht hätte.", sagte Jack und sah seine Frau dabei an.

Ruth war Jack McLeods zweite Ehefrau. Kurz nach der Geburt Adams und Prudences Tod hatte er sie kennen gelernt. Nach einem Jahr haben sich die beiden dann verlobt, kurze Zeit später geheiratet. Ungefähr zu dem Zeitpunkt wurde auch Tess geboren. Jack liebte seine Kinder über alles, auch wenn es für Claire immer den Anschein hatte, er würde Adam in Allem bevorzugen. Ruth hatte schon des öfteren mit Jack darüber geredet. Er schob es auf die Tatsache, dass Adam ein Junge war.

Dass Claire tatsächlich dachte, Adam wäre an dem Tod ihrer Mutter Schuld, dass wusste er bis heute nicht.

„Morgen müssen die Schafe wieder getrenscht werden.", warf Hugh in den Raum. Er warf Hannah einen Blick zu. „Kannst du Claire, Grace und Adam in die Schule fahren?"

Hannah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sicher. Habt ihr denn eure Sachen schon gepackt? Ihr werdet erst in zwei Monaten für das Wochenende nach Hause kommen. Also achtet darauf, was ihr alles mitnehmen wollt."

„Ich hab schon fertig gepackt!", rief Grace. Sie war in allem immer etwas eifriger als Claire, wenn diese es dafür auch immer etwas sorgfältiger machte.

„Ich will auch in die Schule!", rief Tess und zog eine Schnute.

„In zwei Jahren, Liebling. Dann kannst du auch in die Schule gehen.", antwortete Ruth.

„Versprochen? Auf die gleiche wie Claire und Gracie?", fragte sie.

„Natürlich, wenn du das willst. Aber jetzt warten wir erst einmal ab. Noch hast du genug Zeit, um hier mit deinen Cousinen zu spielen."

„Okay.", sagte Tess, spießte sich ein paar Kartoffeln auf die Gabel und steckte sie in den Mund.

„Wir sollten nachher noch mit der Buchführung beginnen.", sagte Jack dann an Hugh gewandt. „Wir können morgen nur Trenschen und Scheren, wenn es nicht regnet."

„Ja, wir werden nach dem Essen mal nachschauen.", antwortete Hugh. „Zuerst müssen die Kleinen aber ins Bett.

Und somit begann das alltägliche Durcheinander.

„Jetzt schon?", fragte Regan, die ihre Gabel beiseite legte und ihre Milch austrank. „Ich bin doch noch gar nicht müde."

„Ich auch nicht. Kein bisschen!", konterte Tess.

„Da gibt es kein Wenn und Aber!", sagte Ruth. „Wenn ihr fertig seid geht euch die Hände waschen und euch umziehen."

„Ich auch?", fragte Jasmine und sprang von dem Schoß ihrer Mutter.

„Du auch, kleiner Windfang.", sagte Hannah. „Ich schlage vor, ihr geht jetzt alle ins Bett. Claire, Grace, Adam, habt ihr gehört? Morgen geht die Schule wieder los und ihr sollt euch davor noch ausschlafen."

Auch wenn zumindest Grace kein bisschen davon begeistert war, jetzt schon ins Bett zu gehen, fügte sie sich dennoch, schob den Stuhl zurück und flitzte nach oben. Wie immer artete das zu einem kleinen Wettrennen zwischen ihr und Claire aus.

Doch innerhalb einer halben Stunde war auch das geschafft.

Aufgeteilt auf drei Zimmer lagen die Mädchen in ihren Betten. Claire und Tess teilten sich ein Zimmer, sowie Regan und Jasmine. Adam und Grace hatten den Vorzug eines jeweils eigenen Zimmers. Adam, weil er ein Junge war und Grace, weil sie sowohl mit Regan als auch mit Claire andauernd einen Streit anfing, um dauerhaft mit ihnen zurecht zu kommen.

Ruth steckte vorsichtig den Kopf zu ihren beiden Töchtern hinein. „Schlaft gut, meine Lieben.", sagte sie.

„Mum?", fragte Claire leise.

„Was ist denn, mein Liebling." Ruth kam auf Claire zu und setzte sich an ihr Bett. Tess war schon längst eingeschlafen und schien das Gespräch nicht mitzubekommen.

„Meinst du, meine Mum hat mich noch lieb?"

„Aber natürlich. Das weißt du doch. Sie hat dich und deinen Daddy immer lieb."

„Ist das auch ganz versprochen?"

„Hoch und heilig. Und jetzt schlaf, in Ordnung? Tante Hannah fährt dich morgen nach Adelaide."

„Okay." Claire drehte sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen.

Ruth ging noch hinüber zu ihrer Jüngsten, drückte ihr ein Küsschen auf die Stirn, dann knipste sie das Licht aus und verließ das Zimmer.

Zu Adam ging sie nie zum Gute-Nacht-Sagen. Das war Jacks Aufgabe.

Nachdem im zweiten Stock endlich Ruhe eingetreten war, machten sich Hannah und Ruth auf den Weg nach unten in das gemütliche Wohnzimmer. Wie immer konnten sie ihre Männer nicht finden.

„Wahrscheinlich beginnen die beiden jetzt mit den Tagebüchern.", sagte Ruth.

„Ja, gut möglich. Wenn die beiden doch auch mal ein wenig mehr Zeit mit den Kindern verbringen würden.", wünschte sich Hannah.

„Wir wissen ja, wie sehr sie die Kinder lieben."

„Ja, das wissen wir."

Mit diesen Worten griff Ruth nach ihrem kleinen Buch, in dem sie jeden Abend las. Die Ruhe hatte sich über Drover's Run gelegt. Und hüllte die Farm und die gesamte Umgebung in einen dunklen Schleier.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 

Das Jahr kam...

...und genauso schnell ging es wieder. Claire und Grace waren innerhalb dieses ganzen Jahres vielleicht drei oder viermal über das Wochenende nach Hause gekommen. Sie waren viel beschäftigt, mussten lernen, sich auf ihre Arbeiten vorbereiten. Es blieb ihnen nicht viel Zeit zum Spielen.

Tess wusste, dass es nur noch gut vier Wochen dauerte, bis ihre Halbschwester wieder zurück war, dann wie schon letztes Jahr für den ganzen Sommer.

Normalerweise vermisste sie ihre Schwester nicht so sehr.

Doch dieses Jahr war etwas anders als in dem Jahr zuvor.

Sie war jetzt 5 Jahre alt und hatte begriffen, dass nicht alles so funktionieren konnte, wie es ursprünglich geplant war.

Der erste Streit zwischen ihren Eltern lag schon weit zurück, doch nacheinander folgten immer mehrere.

Jack schrie Ruth an, Ruth schrie zurück und wenn Tess am Abend in ihrem Zimmer war und sich gemeinsam mit Regan und Jasmine unter der Bettdecke versteckt hatte, konnte sie ab und zu auch einmal das laute Schellen einer Ohrfeige hören.

Auch dieser Abend war bei weitem nicht besser als die anderen.

Ein kleines Sommergewitter hatte sich angemeldet. Regan und Tess hatten sich in eines ihrer Zimmer zurückgezogen und waren damit beschäftigt, eine Höhle zu bauen. Die beiden Fünfjährigen liebten es, gemeinsam zu spielen.

„Gibst du mir mal das Tuch da hinten?", fragte Regan, deutete ein Stück von Tess entfernt auf den Boden. Tess drehte sich, griff nach dem Tuch und wollte es Regan gerade reichen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Auf Zehenspitzen stehend hatte Jasmine noch die Türklinke in der Hand, ließ sie aber langsam los, während sie auf ihre Schwester zulief. „Darf ich mitspielen?", fragte sie und legte ihren Kopf schief. „Mum und Daddy schreien schon wieder und in meinem Zimmer will ich nicht bleiben."

Tess und Regan kannten diese Beklemmtheit nur zu gut. Jasmine war ihnen immer herzlich Willkommen.

„Klar, komm rein. Aber mach die Tür wieder zu.", zischte ihre Schwester, während sie sich auf den Boden kniete und einen kurzen „Höhlen-Test" machte.

„Leg noch das Tuch da oben drauf. Dann ist es ganz finster.", sagte sie und drückte Tess das soeben geholte Tuch in die Hand. Tess legte es sorgfältig auf das kleine Loch und Regan setzte ein Grinsen auf. „Jetzt ist es fertig.", rief sie. Sie winkte ihre Schwester heran. „Komm her, Jazzy!"

Das ließ sich die Vierjährige nicht zweimal sagen. Sie kroch gemeinsam mit Tess unter die von Decken umhüllten Stühle. Tess zog sorgfältig die oberste Decke nach unten.

„Ist das nicht toll?", fragte Tess ihre Cousine.

„Wann kommen denn Claire, Grace und Adam wieder?", fragte Jasmine neugierig.

Tess zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hoffentlich bald. Dann können wir ihnen die tolle Höhle zeigen."

„Mum und Tante Ruth erlauben es uns nie, dass die so lange da bleiben darf. Bestimmt müssen wir sie morgen wieder kaputt machen.", entgegnete Regan.

„Dann bauen wir eben eine neue.", sagte Tess. „Die muss dann aber so groß sein, dass die drei da auch noch reinpassen."

Die drei Mädchen kicherten. Bis es unten zum Rumpeln anfängt.

Die Kinder wurden hellhörig und wurden ganz schnell leise.

Von unten konnten sie Stimmen hören.

„Ich muss arbeiten, Ruth!"

„Und ich nicht?"

„Hört doch auf, euch zu streiten!", sagte eine dritte Stimme.

„Sag du uns nicht, was wir tun sollen. Du bist doch keinen Deut besser!", schallte es zurück.

„Hugh, wie kannst du nur..."

Regan, von allen noch die Mutigste, drängte sich an Jasmine vorbei und krabbelte aus der Höhle. Sie ging bis zur Tür, dort blieb sie stehen, setzte sich hin und hörte zu, was da unten los war.

„Dir ist die Arbeit viel zu wichtig. Warum kannst du nicht auch mal ein paar Tage mit mir verbringen. Oder mit den Kindern. Sie sehen dich nur noch, wenn du Abends nach Hause kommst. Und dann willst du deine Ruhe haben."

„Claire und Adam sind alt genug. Sie verstehen das!"

„Und Tess? Denkst du denn kein bisschen an sie? Tess ist 5 Jahre alt. Sie braucht einen Vater."

„Einer muss sich hier doch um das Geld kümmern. Oder willst du, dass wir bald auf dem Trockenen sitzen? Die Farm habe ich mit bloßen Händen aufgebaut. Und habe dafür gesorgt, das sie auch funktioniert."

„Ist...ist euch die Farm denn wichtiger als die Kinder?", fragte nun Hannah dazwischen.

„Schweig!", rief Hugh. Unter dem lauten Befehlston zuckte Regan erschrocken zusammen.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Jasmine mit einer weinerlichen Stimme.

„Sie streiten. Wieder mal.", sagte Tess bedrückt. Dazu brauchte sie gar nicht hören, was vor sich ging. Sie hatte es im Gefühl. Es war immer das Gleiche. Das hatte schon angefangen, kurz nachdem die Großen wieder in die Schule gegangen sind.

Adam würde zwar heute noch nach Hause kommen, aber erst spät in der Nacht. Claire und Tess waren das letzte Mal vor drei Monaten da gewesen, in den Ferien.

„Ich will nicht, dass sich Mum und Daddy streiten.", sagte Jasmine.

„Ich auch nicht."

„Und ich auch nicht.", sagte Regan.

Die Kinder lauschten an der Tür, bis der Streit vorüber war.

Dann hörten sie hastige Schritte, die immer näher kommen. Regan krabbelte zurück zu Tess und Jasmine. Dann ging die Tür erneut auf.

Hannah und Ruth gingen auf die Knie. Sie wussten, wo sie ihre Töchter finden konnten.

„Hey.", sagte Hannah. Ihr Gesicht war noch etwas blass und gerötet um die Augen.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Regan hilflos.

„Nichts. Nur ein kleiner Streit. Nichts Ernstes.", flüsterte Ruth, während sie Tess in den Arm nahm.

„Lasst ihr euch denn jetzt trennen?", fragte Jasmine.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, Liebling?"

„ Das hat Nicole gesagt. Ihre Eltern haben sich auch immer gestritten, bis sie dann woanders hingezogen sind. Ihre Mum ist einfach weggegangen und hat sie mit ihrem Daddy alleine gelassen. Macht ihr das auch?"

„Nein, meine Kleine.", sagte Hannah und drückte Jasmine fest an sich.

„Versprochen?", fragte Tess ihre Mutter.

„Versprochen.", sagte Ruth.

Tess konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern. „Versprochen hat sie gesagt.", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Sie stand am Fenster ihres Zimmers und starrte nach draußen. Es war früher Nachmittag. Ein weiterer Monat war vergangen.

Claire und Grace sind seit zwei Tagen wieder zurück auf Drover's Run. Sie hatten den Anfang nicht einmal mitbekommen. Wie es zu all dem kam.

Sie haben nur noch mitbekommen, wie Ruth und Hannah die Taschen vollgepackt hatten und sie nach draußen auf die Veranda gestellt hatten. Hugh und Jack waren arbeiten. Irgendwo auf einer von den vielen Koppeln.

Ruth hatte ihr versucht zu erklären, dass sie beide nun woanders hinziehen würden. Zusammen mit Tante Hannah und ihren Cousinen.

„Und was ist mit Claire und Adam? Und mit Daddy?", hatte Tess einmal gefragt. „Ich kann doch Claire nicht alleine lassen..."

„Claire kann uns doch besuchen kommen."

„Du hast mir versprochen, dass alles wieder gut wird. Du hast gelogen!", weinte Tess.

Ruth wollte ihre Tochter umarmen, doch Tess hatte Reißaus genommen.

Sie rannte die Treppen nach unten. Draußen auf der Veranda stand Claire, verwirrt vor sich hin starrend.

„Ich will hier nicht weg.", sagte Tess, als sie neben ihrer großen Schwester stehen blieb. „Ich will bei dir bleiben. Und bei Daddy."

„Komm mit!" rief Claire, nahm Tess an die Hand und zog sie mit sich. Die beiden rannten in den Stall. Claire schob den schweren Riegel einer der Boxen zurück. Das kleine Pony, welches sie von ihrem Vater zum vierten Geburtstag bekommen hatte, stand schnaufend darin und starrte die zwei Mädchen mit großen Augen an.

Claire zögerte nicht lange, warf der Stute das Zaumzeug über und zog sie nach draußen.

„Komm, steig auf.", sagte sie zu Tess und half ihrer Schwester auf das Pferd. Tess hielt sich gut an ihrer Schwester fest, während die beiden Mädchen davon ritten.

„Wohin willst du denn?", fragte Tess. „Mum wird bestimmt böse sein, wenn ich nicht da bin."

„Wenn wir verschwunden sind, kann sie nicht gehen. Weil sie dich mitnehmen will. Das geht nicht, wenn wir weg sind. Wir bleiben zusammen!", sagte Claire.

Die beiden Mädchen ritten bis zu einer alten Hütte oben auf einem Hügel. Dort blieben sie stehen und ließen sich in das hohe Gras fallen.

„Grace, Regan und Jasmine gehen auch weg. Dann bin ich ganz alleine.", sagte Claire.

„Du hast doch Adam.", sagte Tess.

„Ich hasse Adam." Claire sprach es das erste Mal so aus, wie sie es immer fühlte.

„Wegen Adam ist meine Mum jetzt im Himmel. Das werde ich ihm nie verzeihen.", sagte sie mit einer weinerlichen Stimme. „Ich will nicht, dass du weggehst. Du bist meine Schwester. Und meine beste Freundin. Ich will nicht, dass du gehst."

Die beiden Schwestern hielten sich in den Armen. Jede der beiden weinte für sich selbst. Weinte für die andere. Denn keiner wollte eine Schwester verlieren. Und dennoch musste es so kommen.

Das Versteckspiel flog jedoch ziemlich schnell auf. Hugh und Jack waren beide auf die Suche nach dem beiden Mädchen gegangen. Letztendlich hatten sie die beiden gefunden. Es war schon dunkel geworden, als die Mädchen endlich wieder auf Drover's waren. Wenn auch nicht für lange. Die panische Sorge um ihre Tochter veranlasste Ruth, nur noch schnell von der Farm wegzukommen.

„Steig ein, Tess.", sagte sie schnell.

„Aber ich will nicht."

„Steig jetzt ein, verdammt noch mal!"

Das erste Mal wurde Tess von ihrer Mutter angeschrieen. Schnell kroch sie in das Auto. Und während Ruth auf dem Fahrersitz Platz nahm und voranfuhr, drehte sich Tess auf der Rückbank um und winkte Claire hinterher, die in ihrem Zimmer am Fenster stand und leise vor sich hin weinte.

„Ich werde dich vermissen, Tess.", flüsterte sie.


End file.
